A Merry Little Christmas
by Arabian Princess
Summary: Mrs. Darlian sits at home and watches her daughter on TV. Based on the song by R. Blane and H. Martin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value, and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this story or the use of characters owned by Sunrise and Bandai. Words and music of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" are by Ralph Blane and Hugh Martin.

Note: If you are unfamiliar with the song, see the lyrics on my journal: woodlandelf LiveJournal

A Merry Little Christmas

Mrs. Darlian watched the President's speech anxiously. She wrung her hands as she waited. She could see her daughter soon. She had hoped her daughter would come home for Christmas, but she should have known better. The young lady had political functions to attend. The girl never rested, even through the holidays.

The Darlian Estate was decorated as festively as ever. However, there was no cheery spirit in the house. When her husband died and her daughter left, she tried to continue with parties, especially around the holidays, but at some point she just stopped. She tired of people asking how she was holding up and how Relena was dong, and she was tired of having to admit to fifty people a night that she did not keep in touch with the princess as a "good mother" would. It did not bother eleven moths of the year (maybe on Mother's Day), but she greatly missed her child in December.

Not throwing parties did not bother her anymore either. She learned that most people did not care for her. They used her to get to her daughter much like they used to use her to get to her husband. They wanted her to relay a message, or they wanted to gain favor by spending time with family members. It was much easier simply not to deal with any of them and to avoid large parties.

She did have real friends. They understood her mother-daughter relationship, and they did not push it. They would stay a few days and reminisce about the days when they all had young children. However, they had other friends and family to visit, and they could not stay long. She always let them know she appreciated what they could do and assured them she would be fine.

"I would like to start off wishing everyone a Happy Christmas," her daughter's voice greeted suddenly. She looked up and saw Relena had taken the podium for a short speech. Watching her, she knew telling the child about her true heritage was the right thing to do. She was passionate about this, and she was an excellent public speaker. She was a beautiful, wonderful young woman whose life started from a most disastrous beginning.

_

* * *

She had run down the hall as fast and as best as she could. Explosions had rocked the ground and had assaulted her eardrums. Smoke had filled the palace causing her to cough and watering her eyes. Screams had further confused her senses. Somehow, she had made it to her room. She had looked in it and had cried out to the other woman, yelling for her queen to escape with her. Her queen had shaken her head and had clutched her smallest child to her body._

"_It's too dangerous!" the queen had shouted._

"_We can't just sit here like sitting ducks, either!" she had countered._

_The child's screams had grown louder and sharper._

"_My Queen, we must leave! We have to get you and the Princess to safety."_

_Marching had somehow sounded down the hall above the chaos. Both women had locked eyes for a moment, terrified._

"_We have to go now!"_

_Queen Peacecraft had shaken her head. "If we both disappear, they'll come after us. If they can't find the children, they'll just assume they died in the battle. They won't stop until they find my and my husband's corpses, though. Take her. Take her and raise her as your own. She'll have a safer life with you than with me."_

"_I can't do that. Come; they're still far enough away. We can run out, and they won't know."_

"_They won't stop! They won't stop until total pacifism is destroyed. It will live as long as the children do; it will just have to hide." Queen Peacecraft had thrust the princess into her arms before she could protest further. She had pushed them down a deserted corridor, and then she had run out into the hall and had shouted at the soldiers._

_She had wanted to go back, but Mrs. Darlian had refused to let Princess Relena view her mother's death. Instead, she had run down the corridor. She had looked for the little prince, but a few hurried conversations with those still left had informed her that Prince Milliardo was already in safety in a neighboring country. There had been nothing left to do, and so she had fled the palace. She had run to the outskirts of the city, and from there she had witnessed the true destruction. Their beautiful country had been engulfed in flames. The proud palace had already started to char. The toddler had still cried for her mother, but she had not known when she started._

"_Don't worry," she had said in a soothing whisper. "Mommy's here."_

* * *

She shook her head to ward off the rest of the memories of that day. Well, she was tired. She stood and went to make sure everything was locked up for the night. She left Relena on so that she could hear her voice. 

"…and finally, to my mother," Relena was saying. She paused and turned around to face the television. "Yes, I _will_ be home for Christmas." She smiled and gave her final goodbyes.

Mrs. Darlian smiled to herself. This year, there would be no parties. It would not be a large Christmas, but it would be a very merry, little Christmas.


End file.
